warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowstar's Life/Chapter 9
Chapter description :ShadowClan nears the riverbank, approaching SkyClan territory. Shadowstar tells Raven Pelt to keep an eye out for ThunderClan, and he remains alert. For a moment Shadowstar studies her deputy, but reminds herself to concentrate on the battle ahead. She wonders if she can bring herself to kill Quick Water, knowing what killing a cat feels like. Her reasoning for killing her begins to seem weak, just as ShadowClan finds Windstar and her Clan. Windstar asks Shadowstar if she still doesn't want to charge SkyClan's camp, to which she replies they must keep the fighting in the open. She then scents ThunderClan and SkyClan approaching, realizing Thunderstar has arrived first. Angry, the latter demands what both Clans are doing here, with Skystar adding they're going to attack SkyClan. :However, Shadowstar tells the two toms they're not here to fight their Clans, but to protect the warrior code from Quick Water. Annoyed, Thunderstar reminds the ShadowClan leader they settled this, but Shadowstar affirms she's not mistaken and gives them one final chance to drive Quick Water away for good. Skystar growls an innocent warrior is not going to be driven out, while Thunderstar pleads for her and Windstar to let the argument go. As Windstar argues with the other leaders, Shadowstar realizes the argument is pointless. She barrles toward Quick Water, toppling Flower Foot in the process. Before she can reach her target, Thunderstar pins her down and warns her to stop fighting. :She throws him off and faces Birch, seeing the battle has just begun. She finds various cats in combat, making it appear everyone is locked in fighting. Knowing all chances of peace are gone, Shadowstar scratches Birch's chest. Suddenly, she finds Raven Pelt and Quick Water circling each other, with a bloody scratch down her deputy's flank. Shadowstar freezes in horror, but knows she cannot fail Sun Shadow and lose another deputy. She leaps on Quick Water, allowing Raven Pelt to escape. She tells the SkyClan warrior she's a murderer and she doesn't belong in the forest. After a brief hesitation, Quick Water jumps on Shadowstar's chest, opening a wound that gushes out blood. :Shadowstar finds the fighting has stopped, and the Clans are staring at her. She thinks that she can't die yet, and with the last of her strength, delivers a fatal blow to Quick Water's belly. Both she-cats stare at each other as Skystar attempts to stop his Clanmate's mass bleeding. Suddenly, Quick Water confesses that she did try to murder Shadowstar after all, having believed that if ShadowClan was gone, SkyClan could take their territory and use it. A heartbroken Skystar tells his dying Clanmate they wouldn't have thanked her for betraying the warrior code and for killing a Clan cat. Shadowstar attempts to speak to Raven Pelt, but she can only keep herself breathing. Quick Water apologizes to Shadowstar for everything, and begs everyone around her for forgiveness. As her vision blackens, Shadowstar reaches out to touch Quick Water, saying she forgives her. Characters Major *Quick Water }} Minor *Windstar *Thunderstar *Skystar *Flower Foot *Birch *Gorse Fur *Owl Eyes *Mouse Ear *Honey Pelt *Juniper Branch }} Mentioned *Sun Shadow }} Important events *Shadowstar and Quick Water die from wounds dealt to each other. Notes and references Category:Shadowstar's Life Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas